


Take A Break

by milkygalaxy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blowjobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless porn! Robin's been in need for some tender loving, and her husbands are more than willing to give it. Sexy hijinks ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

Robin was not a person who was openly affectionate. Her husbands, however, were. Chrom and Gaius both had a thing for being affectionate with her and each other.

Gaius liked to kiss. He liked to kiss and hug and bite lightly, and that left Robin with a lot of marks all over her neck and shoulders. Chrom was also left with marks here and there. Chrom liked simple, caring touch. An arm around Robin's shoulder, another around Gaius's waist, and he was happy. Robin didn't mind the touch.

Honestly, she liked both of her husbands' affections. It was being affectionate herself that was difficult. She became nervous when they became overly intimate, and did not know how to express that she liked it.

One night, Gaius and Chrom decided to give Robin a lot of attention.

It was just getting dark outside and Robin had just said goodnight to Morgan, her son who had come back from the future. She was walking back into her shared room with Gaius and Chrom, and she sighed, running a hand through her soft hair. After she reached the double doors, Robin opened them to see two figures lying in bed, waiting for her.

"Hey, Baby, come on. You must feel stressed, after a whole day of work," said Gaius, motioning for her to lie down in between him and Chrom.

"Yes, Love, come lie down." Chrom had a pleasant smile on, and Robin returned it before climbing into bed. What she didn't expect were the hands that were immediately on her, the lips that were pressed against her neck. Robin gasped, her hands twitching slightly.

"C-Chrom? Gaius? Why...?" She never finished her question, because it was silenced by Chrom's lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Gaius watched as Chrom straddled Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Gonna make sweet love to you, tonight, Baby," Gaius said in a low voice, helping her strip down so she wasn't stuck in the thick tactician's cloak any longer. He removed her gloves, then her shoes and anything else he could reach without disturbing his lovers' kiss.

Robin was shaking slightly in anticipation, and she wanted the cloak off of her, the sleep tunics off of her husbands. She pulled away from her kiss, a string of saliva connecting her and Chrom filthily. Chrom got off of Robin in favor of lying next to her, kissing down her jawline. Robin moaned, and Gaius could resist no longer. He grabbed at the cloak she wore, helping her out of it as quickly as he could without ripping it. When she was left in her tank top and pants alone, Gaius grinned.

Robin felt her face burn red under Gaius's gaze. Chrom was less cheeky with his stares, settling for a loving look. She decided to take a leap of confidence, and removed her own shirt, and shimmied out of her pants. Left in only her smallclothes, Robin pressed her thighs together and mumbled an "I don't want to be the only one almost naked..." as quiet as she could.

Chrom got the hint, and decided to mix it up, in a way. He pulled Gaius toward him, kissing him. Gaius opened his mouth slightly, and they made out in front of Robin. They stripped each other, making small gasps of pleasure as they kissed. Robin's hand started to go down to her panties, but before she could rub herself over the cloth, Gaius and Chrom pulled away from each other. "No, Robin. It's our turn to show you just how much we love you," Chrom said, shifting so he was sitting upright. He scooted next to Robin, and pulled her onto his lap so that her back was against his chest. Gaius crawled to them, licking his lips.

"W-well, if you want t-to..." Robin said softly. Her breath hitched as Chrom started to grope one of her breasts, through her bra. He pushed the bra up and above her breasts, and then used both hands to grope and pinch her nipples. Robin straight up moaned, and Gaius used the opportunity to start kissing along her neck, sucking and biting when he wanted to, or found a sensitive spot.

Robin's body felt hot. She could feel Chrom's erection pressing against her rear, and she would be able to see Gaius's erect shaft as well. She rutted back against Chrom's hips, causing him to moan. He pinched Robin's nipples roughly, then rolling them in his fingers. Gaius brought a hand down to Robin's panties, pressing a finger against her through the fabric. She keened, pleasure pooling in the area. She was being stimulated so much, her legs were shaking.

"M-more, I n-n-need more, I-- aahn!!" Robin cried out, because suddenly Chrom was also ravaging her neck and Gaius had his hand down her panties, stroking her there. She spread her legs as much as she could, and Gaius responded by slipping a finger inside of her. Chrom continued to bite at Robin's neck, and Gaius had stopped biting her neck in favor of suckling on one of Robin's nipples. She moaned, her hands not knowing where to go.

"We're not even close to done yet, baby," Gaius said, pushing a second finger into Robin, thrusting them in and out of her. He easily found that one spot that made her legs quake without fail. He pressed and massaged the spot.

"We love you, Robin," Chrom said softly, grinding against Robin's ass. Moaning as loudly as she could without waking Morgan, she climaxed, her walls clenching around Gaius's fingers. She slumped back a bit, catching her breath.

"What is this.... about....?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's because you're always so stressed, Baby," Gaius said, pulling his fingers out of her. "We want to help you relax, and to feel nice," Chrom said kindly, helping Robin take off her bra. Gaius took the incentive to remove Robin's panties. "So let us make you feel absolutely amazing."

"Well, I already agreed, now haven't I?" Robin's laugh was breathy, and everyone was shifting soon after.

"Robin, can you get on your hands and knees-- yes, Love, like that," Chrom guided. Robin was already aroused again, even though it had been only minutes since she last climaxed. Gaius kneeled in front of her, holding his erection in front of Robin's face. She felt her face turn redder than before.

Robin felt hands on her hips, and realized that Chrom was behind her. She spread her legs a bit, displaying herself for Chrom. Then she took Gaius's length into her mouth, licking along the underside. It took a bit of self control for Gaius to not thrust straight into Robin's mouth.

Chrom lined his erection with Robin's hole, then pressing into her, he groaned. "Y-you feel so nice, Robin." Robin moaned as she was entered, which caused small vibrations against Gaius's shaft. His hips twitched and he groaned.

"Fuck, Bubbles, your m-mou-- aaahn..!" he moaned, still holding back the urge to thrust into her mouth. He always liked blowjobs, whether giving or receiving. Robin was busy thrusting back against Chrom, while also licking and sucking on Gaius's length.

Gaius didn't last long, and he came without warning right into Robin's mouth. Her eyes shot open and excess cum was dribbling from her lips, the rest swallowed by Robin. When Gaius' climax ended, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and wiped away the cum that was left. Robin was still being taken by Chrom, but she looked up at Gaius with half lidded eyes, looking erotic.

"You're so pretty, Bubbles, our pretty baby, huh?" he crooned. Chrom refused to let himself be forgotten and he thrust particularly hard, moaning with Robin. Her white hair was pressed to her forehead with sweat, and she thrust back as well as she could. Now, spent, Gaius just watched languidly, lying in bed with the blanket covering his torso.

"C-com-- coming!" Robin moaned as she climaxed all over again, her body convulsing as her orgasm took her in waves. This caused Chrom to come as well, staring at Gaius, whose eyes were darting between the two of them.

With everyone satiated and spent, Chrom pulled out of Robin, his softening cock messy. They were all uncaring of any mess, though. With Robin looking more relaxed than she had in weeks, neither Chrom nor Gaius had any urge to move. They were now cuddling with Robin sandwiched between Chrom and Gaius, covers pulled over them and all of the trio naked.

"Thank you. Really. I think I needed that." Robin's eyes were drooping, and Chrom hushed her. "Sleep, Love. We're all tired, let's rest," he admonished gently, and then they fell asleep.

If Tharja had seen all of that and was currently lying in her own bed, both jealous and aroused, well. That wasn't their business.


End file.
